


We're Not Going to get Those Tacos

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Taco Day, Gen, In Honor of the Vegas Shooting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy are attempting to enjoy themselves at a concert. Eggsy wants tacos, that's not going to happen.





	We're Not Going to get Those Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of National Taco Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-taco-day-october-4/
> 
> In honor of the shooting in Vegas

“I’m just saying,” Eggsy said, walking backwards in front of Merlin as they made their way through the crowds. “The guy swore by the place, I think it’s worth giving it a shot.”

“I still don’t think eating from a taco truck is a good idea,” Merlin said drily, wheeling his chair through the crowds. “I’d rather not get food poisoning 5,000 miles from home and spend the next few days hugging the toilet. Yer gonna run into someone if you keep going like that.”

“What’s the point of being a secret agent if I can’t walk backwards through a couple of crowds at a music festival backwards?” Eggsy complained. “Besides, it’s easier to talk to you like this.” 

Merlin opened his mouth to respond when a gunshot rang through the noise of the crowds and Eggsy fell to the ground. He was shocked for a moment as the gunfire continued and the crowd scrambled.

“Damn it Eggsy,” Merlin growled, tapping his glasses on as he slid from his chair to the ground, carefully shifting Eggsy so that he could get a look at the wound.

“Knew I should have taken Harry up on that offer to get Dagonet to make me bulletproof chav wear,” Eggsy said through gritted teeth. “Hindsight’s 20/20, yeah?”

“Shut up Eggsy,” Merlin snapped, grabbing his bag and digging through it for medical supplies. “Get me the Statesman,” he snapped at whoever answered his glasses com. “Tell them to send someone to Vegas. Guinevere is down. Get Arthur here as soon as you can, I’m going to do all I can, but I’m still not sure if he’ll make it.”

“Yes Merlin,” Merlin thought the person on the other end of the phone was Morgana, but he wasn’t sure. “Keep the line open?”

“The shooter is still in play,” Merlin confirmed. “No idea where he’s hiding.”

“Agent Whiskey inbound, ETA 10 minutes.”

“Do better,” Merlin snapped, pulling his jacket off and pressing it against the wound in Eggsy’s right shoulder. “Looks like a clean through and through, but it may have nicked an artery.”

“Would explain why I’m ‘bout to pass out,” Eggsy murmured, matching words to actions and promptly losing consciousness.

“Damn it Eggsy,” Merlin murmured, hands applying even more pressure, to both sides of the wound. “Don’t do this to us.” All he could do was hope, and pray that Eggsy would pull through, for his own sake as well as Harry’s and the couple’s kids, who would be waiting for their poppa to come home.

* * *

“Gary Unwin?” a doctor stepped out of the hall and into the waiting room.

Merlin lifted his head, wheeling forward to meet the doctor. “How is he?” he asked, voice rough from being awake for so long, as well as the stress of the day.

“It was touch and go for a long time,” she said with a sigh. “He flatlined several times on the table. But he’s strong, in recovery now. He should pull through.”

“Oh thank God,” Merlin sighed. 

“Are you his partner?” the doctor asked.

“No, I’m just a friend, we’re the only ones who wanted to come. His husband stayed home to take care of their kids. He’s on his way, but the airport is closed, so it may take a while.”

The doctor nodded. “I’m supposed to say you can’t come in then, but,” she shrugged. “He needs someone with him right now.”

“Thank you,” Merlin nodded. “Where is he?”

The doctor directed him towards the room Eggsy was in. Merlin made his way there, carefully navigating his wheelchair through the crowded halls.

“There you are,” Merlin murmured when he reached the room the doctor had directed him to to find Eggsy in the bed, wires and tubes connected to various parts of his body. “God, Harry’s going to kill you lad.”

Eggsy obviously didn’t respond, being unconscious. Merlin sighed and sat back in his chair. “You better hurry Harry,” he sighed, the com line still open.

“I’m trying,” Harry spat. “It’s not easy to get permission to land in a closed airport.”

Merlin rolled his eyes before sitting up and pulling up several screens on his glasses with a few flicks of his eyes, arranging for Harry’s jet to land whenever it arrived. “You’re cleared to land,” he said, closing his eyes again. “Just get here.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“We’ll be here,” Merlin sighed, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

“God, I feel like total shit,” Eggsy groaned.

“That’s what happens when you get shot,” Merlin said drily. 

“Look, this couldn’t possibly be my fault,” Eggsy countered. “We were at a concert.”

“Well, Harry has gotten Dagonet to line all of your clothes with our bulletproof material,” Merlin said amusedly. “He just went to the bathroom, he should be back soon. I’m going to get some food, don’t open your stitches again.”

Merlin rolled to the door as it opened to admit Harry. “He’s awake,” he informed Harry. “Don’t break him, we just got him back.”

Harry made the rest of his way into the room, sitting in the chair next to Eggsy’s bed. “Hello love,” he said quietly.

“You look worse than I feel,” Eggsy said. “How long was I out?”

“Three weeks,” Harry murmured. 

“Where are the kids?”

“Roxy and Percival are watching them.”

“Rox is due soon,” Eggsy tried to sit up, hissing and leaning back into the bed. “She shouldn’t be running after the twins.”

“Which is why Percival and James are helping her,” Harry said. “But now that you’re awake, we should be able to take you home.”

“I want to go home,” Eggsy said wistfully. “I miss my babies.”

“You’ve been gone for less than a week, from your point of view,” Harry said fondly.

“It’s been three weeks,” Eggsy countered.

Harry chuckled fondly, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “I’m glad you’re awake,” Harry said quietly. “You...you flatlined three times before I got here, love.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t love,” Harry answered. “Let’s get you home, alright? I know the children want to see you.”

“I love you,” Eggsy said fervently, pulling Harry in for a deep kiss.

“I love you too,” Harry murmured against Eggsy’s lips. “So very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> My heart goes out to those who were in Vegas, and those who were involved through families and friends. My thoughts and prayers are with you all.
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, I don't own Kingsman.


End file.
